


Making Plans

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The holidays can be difficult if you're on bed rest, but the boys make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> alisanne prompted me "holidays".

"Got another one," Harry called as he waved the engraved invitation.

Severus frowned and snatched it out of Harry's hand. He read it, mouthing the simpering "Chosen one" part. No mention had been made of Severus. He tossed it into the fire. "Idiots."

Come the holidays, Harry received at least half a dozen such invitations, regardless of the fact that it had been a few years since the war and since Harry had done anything in the public eye. It was only one usually who mentioned Severus, though usually only as a "plus one". Nearly all of them only mentioned Harry, never any additional. Harry supposed it was due to the fact that he'd rarely attended any function without Severus ever since they'd made their relationship public.

Harry held his stomach as he stood up and crossed the room to sit next to his husband on the loveseat. "Molly asked if we're visiting on Christmas."

Severus raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked at Harry's swollen stomach. "In your condition? I think not."

Harry half smiled. Ever since he'd hit his sixth month and his blood pressure had sent everyone in their family into fits, Severus had kept Harry at home under his watch. (Or, at least, under his charms that would alert him if anything happened to Harry.) Harry leaned over and rested his head on Severus' shoulder. "I figured. I haven't written back yet."

Severus was silent.

Harry licked his lips. "How about we have everyone here for Christmas? Molly could cook, I'm sure, or everyone could bring a dish."

Severus lifted his arm and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders. "You would be happy hosting a party that you would not be cooking for? Or decorating for?"

Harry looked around their home, with the fairy lights and garland and tree; the yule log waiting and nutcrackers lined up on the mantle. "Seems like we're already decorated."

"You usually do more," Severus reminded him.

Harry blushed, knowing that in their attic were several more boxes of decorations. He cleared his throat. "Still, it's nice. You did a good job."

Now Severus blushed. He cleared his throat. "And the cooking?"

Harry shrugged. "I think I can handle it. I just...like spending the holidays with everyone and I can't go anywhere this year. Wouldn't it be nice?"

"And since you're almost ready to give birth, they might actually pick up after themselves this time," Severus mused aloud.

Harry hummed. Severus sighed and kissed Harry's forehead. "Write to Molly. Tell her to bring everyone here for the holiday."

Harry grinned. "Thank you."

Severus grunted, but he did pick up his book and began reading the chapter aloud. Not only did Harry love to hear Severus read, the baby kept quiet as though he (or she!) was listening as well. With the fire crackling and the holiday around the corner, Severus' voice lulling them both, Harry relaxed with a wonderful sense of contentment.


End file.
